Lightning Fox
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: When Naruto opens the Forbidden scroll he unlocks a unique set of powers, but will he be the shinobi world's savior or it's destroyer? Rated T because of paranoia. Pairings undecided so send in suggestions.


Well guys hope you're liking my other stories so far.

Well I'm going to attempt a Naruto/InFamous crossover.

I say attempt cuz I don't have a PS3 so I haven't played the game, but have watched the walkthroughs and read the profiles so I have a basic understanding of the game.

-see a lawyer-

I do not own Naruto or InFamous

-Cole does a Thunder Drop somewhere near the lawyer-

ME: COLE! I just cleaned this place.

Cole: Then you shouldn't have asked me to do a Thunder Drop.

ME: True enough..oh well ON WITH THE SHOW!

Rise of a Hero...

Naruto had just finished learning the Shadow Clone jutsu when something caught his eye, it was elaborate seal with the words '_DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE NARUTO UZUMAKI'_. Curious as to why something would have his name on it he examined the seal and tried every way he knew how to open it. After five minutes he was about to give up when a rare stroke of genius hit him. He remembered that the third once told him that certain seals could only be opened by using blood. Naruto quickly swiped his palm with a kunai and rubbed the seal with his now cut palm. After Naruto had applied his blood to the seal there was a puff of smoke and a set of clothes, a letter, and a weapon appeared out of the smoke. The clothes consisted of a yellow and black track suit, black fingerless gloves, brown pants with big pockets on them, brown shoes, and a back pack with a single strap on it. Naruto put the new clothes on, glad to be out of his orange jumpsuit, and then read the note.

'_Dear descendent, By now you probably found the items I left for you. I guess introductions are in order my name is Cole McGrath, hero of Empire City and Savior of the World, imagine that me a lowly courier becoming the world's savior. But now I leave you, whoever you are, all me knowledge and weapons. What you do with them is up to you._

_ Your ancestor,_

_ Cole McGrath_

_P.S. Your powers should be activating right about...now.'_

Naruto looked at the piece of paper confused, before he felt a searing pain all over his body. It felt like he had been slammed into a electric fence except twenty times worse. When it was over Naruto got up and dusted himself off, when he looked at his hands he saw blueish colored lights coming off of them.

"That's weird," Naruto said aloud, before walking over to the scroll and rolling it back up and began to walk off.

"Naruto there you are," Iruka shouted, "And what are you doing with that scroll?"

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted, "Mizuki-sensei said that if I took this scroll and learned a jutsu from it I pass."

Upon seeing the look of confusion on Iruka's face the final piece of the puzzle snapped into place.

"So the demon finally figures it out," said a malicious voice off to the side. When Naruto and Iruka turned their heads they saw a chunin with silver hair, a giant shuriken on the chunin's back, and he had a Konoha headband he was using as a bandana. Naruto just looked at his silver-haired sensei and wondered what was going on.

"You still don't get it do you," Mizuki asked scornfully, it was at this moment Iruka got nervous.

"Don't tell him Mizuki," Iruka shouted, Mizuki only sneered and continued.

"The reason everyone hates you is because you are the Nine-tailed Fox that attacked this village 12 yrs ago," Mizuki said sadistically. Naruto's first reaction was to be shocked, then he actually thought about it and shrugged it off.

"So doesn't make me the fox itself," Naruto said, and his clothes seemed cleaner after that statement. Mizuki got pissed and threw a shuriken at Naruto who, out of fear, threw his hands up and instinctively threw a wall of electricity at the shuriken, which caused it to fly back and pin Mizuki to a tree. Mizuki was struggling to get himself unstuck, as the Hokage and three ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

"Hokage-sama Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll, I tried to stop him but he turned Iruka with some weird jutsu," Mizuki said, in mock relief. Sarutobi just glared at Mizuki and whispered to the ANBU, who promptly knocked Mizuki out and shunshined away.

"Naruto I see you unlocked your ancestors powers," Sarutobi stated, noticing Naruto's new clothes. Naruto nodded before he left and went home to his ruined apartment. Naruto stared around and sighed before he sat on his ruined bed, contemplating his life so far. Sighing Naruto just decided to catch whatever sleep he could in his ruined apartment.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he was surprised to see a Konoha headband laying on his kitchen table with a note underneath it. Opening the note Naruto saw Iruka's handwriting on it, the note said this, '_Dear Naruto, Grats for passing report to the classroom at 8 am, Iruka._'

Tying the headband to his neck Naruto looked at the clock and saw he had 3 minutes to get to the academy, which was close to the hokage tower at least 6 minutes away. Jumping out his window Naruto decided to try something. He landed on a power line and made sure he was heading in the right direction and then centered some electricity on his hands and then he realized how fast he was going.

About 2 and half minutes, and about three power line changes later, Naruto was at the academy, or to be more appropriate he was speeding toward the academy window. Cutting the electricity to his hands Naruto hoped that it would give him time to slowdown, but it was a little too late for that as he crashed through the window and slid across a table in the middle of the class and stopped right in front of none other than Sakura Haruno and Saskue Uchiha.

"Narratology what are you doing here," Sakura shouted, "this is for people who _graduated_."

" Check it out," Naruto exclaimed, pointing his thumb at the headband around his neck. Without a snappy retort all Sakura did was huff and turn back to fawning over Saskue, like he was Kami's gift to the universe or something. Sighing Naruto took a seat at the back of the class, in between Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, the former having short lavender hair, pearl colored eyes without pupils, a baggy coat, and a stuttering problem, the later had a baggy coat with fur lining the hood, spikey brown hair, two fang like tattoos on his cheek, and a white puppy on his head, Naruto didn't like him that much for some reason.

After five minutes of waiting Iruka finally walked into the classroom with the team assignments.

"Team 1 (skip teams 2-5)...Team 7 is Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, Sensei: Kakashi Hatake," Iruka announced, after hearing a loud bang Iruka looked up and saw Naruto banging his head against the desk.

"Why did I get stuck with the emo and the banshee," Naruto exclaimed, still banging his head against the desk. (A/N: In this fic Naruto no likie Sakura.)

"Sorry Naruto that was the team assignment," Iruka replied sympathetically, "Team 8 Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi."

'_At last Hinata will be all mine_,' Kiba thought, looking at Hinata like a feral dog who just eyed some meat while Akamaru, his dog, whimpered.

"Team 9 still in circulation," Iruka announced, "Team 10 Ino Yamanka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Sensei: Asuma Sautobi."

After that announcement a loud scream was heard coming from the middle of the classroom, when Iruka looked up he saw Ino about near red in the face from screaming so long.

"You guys have an hour before your senseis come to pick you up," Iruka announced, just before he ran out of the room. Sighing Naruto jumped out of the window and landed on the ground without even a scratch. Looking up then bowing at the waist Naruto jumped onto a pole connected to a power line then grinded the power line to Ichiraku's. Once he was close enough he jumped off the power line and landed perfectly on the ground, no spider cracks or anything on the concrete. However the few villagers around had a different view of things.

"The demon destroyed a shop window," shouted a random civilian, and then a mob formed. Sighing Naruto let out a wall of electricity at the civilians, electrifying all the weapons in their hands, however this caused more harm than good.

"See the fox has possessed the boy," exclaimed a member of the mob, "we should kill him."

Just as Naruto reached for the weapon his ancestor left him ANBU in masks ranging from bear to dog came and shunshined the mob away. Shrugging it off Naruto walked inside and was met by a grinning Teuchi.

"So Naruto what'll it be today," Teuchi asked cheerfully.

"Miso Ramen please," Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"Coming right up," Teuchi replied, getting right to work. Smiling Naruto was ready to enjoy his first bowl of Miso Ramen when he heard someone walk in. Turning around he saw a old man in a long black coat, like the Yondaime's, black Jonin vest, black pants, and black Ninja sandals. When he looked up he saw the man had silver eyes, gray hair, and he had a strong, yet wizened features, but in the back of his mind Naruto couldn't shake the feeling he new the guy. Shrugging it off Naruto began shoveling down the large bowl of Miso Ramen. After Naruto paid Teuchi and left, if Naruto had bothered to pay attention, the other man was watching.

'_Powers show remarkable advancement,_' the man thought, writing it all down on a notepad, '_looking good Naruto_.'

With Naruto back at the academy approximately 2 hours later...

Naruto was sitting at a desk, waiting for his sensei, and absentmindedly playing around with his new abilities, zapping the chalk board, throwing an eraser in the air and hitting it with a scaled down version of the electricity wall, and trying out different parkour stunts. When he settled down he found Saskue walking up to him with a smug look on his face.

"Dobe where did you get your powers," Saskue asked/demanded to know.

"Why should I tell you," Naruto asked, hitting an eraser with miniature wall of electricity.

"I am an Uchiha, Konoha's elite, the only one who can use those powers properly," Saskue proclaimed.

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura loudly agreed, "there's no way a baka like you could use them right."

Naruto was about to give Sakura a shock, hopefully to speed up that brain of hers, when in walked a Jonin, with silver hair that defied gravity, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and a Konoha headband covering his left eye.

"My first impression is that I hate all of you," their sensei said, "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes."

Saskue and Sakura immediately bolted for the door while Naruto went out the window and began climbing to the roof. When Saskue and Sakura got there the found Naruto laying down and their sensei reading a bright orange book.

"Glad you two could make it," their sensei greeted, putting his book away and shaking Naruto. After they all sat down their sensei gave them a kind of eye smile.

"Now I want each of you to tell the rest of us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi told them, a little too cheerfully.

"Well why don't you go first and give us an example sensei," Sakura asked, hoping to learn a lot about him.

"Well my name's Kakashi Hatake," their sensei, now known as Kakashi stated, "i have few likes, a few dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business, and my dreams are also none of your business."

'_Great all we learned was his name_,' Sakura thought.

"You next blondie," Kakashi said, looking right at Naruto.

"Well my name's Naruto," Naruto said, "I like instant ramen, nice people, and training, I dislike bigots, hypocrites, assholes, banshees..." glares at Sakura ", people who brood too much, and I seem to have developed a fear of deep water. My hobbies are gardening, training, and pranks. My dream is to be Hokage one day."

"Alright," Kakashi stated, "you next pinkie."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura stated, "My likes are.." glances at Saskue " my dislikes are..." glares at Naruto "my hobbies are..." glances at Saskue "and my dream is..." glances at Saskue and blushes.

'_Oh great a fangirl_,' Kakashi thought to himself, "You next duck butt."

"My name is Saskue Uchiha," Saskue stated, after wincing at his nickname, "I like nothing and hate most things. My hobbies are training and my dream, no my desire, is to kill a certain someone.

'_And there's the Avenger_,' Kakashi thought, "Report to training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 am for your genin exam. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

"But Kakashi-sensei we already took the Genin exam," Sakura stated, confusion evident in her voice.

"That test was to see who had the talent to become a genin," Kakashi stated, "this test is to see if you got what it takes to be a ninja."

And with that Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the three genin their to ponder his words.

Who is the man in the black coat?

What is his intentions for Naruto?

Ok so first chapter down. If any of you guys know the names to Cole's attacks PM me with the name and what that power does, otherwise i'm making up powers.

And since i'm in the army and going to basic training soon any updates I do are gonna be sporadic at best and nonexsistent the rest of the time.

Till next time... this is Scion of Justice signing out.


End file.
